Semiconductor light emitting devices are semiconductor devices capable of generating various colors of light through the recombination of electrons and holes at junctions between p-type semiconductor layers and n-type semiconductor layers when current is applied thereto. Since such semiconductor light emitting devices have positive properties such as relatively long lifespans, relatively low power consumption, excellent initial driving properties, high vibration resistance, and the like, as compared with filament-based light emitting elements, demand for such a semiconductor light emitting devices has risen. Recently, group III nitride semiconductors have been prominent as semiconductor devices capable of emitting blue light having a short wavelength.
Nitride single crystals configuring light emitting devices using such group III nitride semiconductors may be formed on specific growth substrates such as sapphire substrates or silicon carbide (SiC) substrates. However, when insulating substrates such as sapphire substrates are used, there may be significant restrictions on the alignment of electrodes. For example, in the case of nitride semiconductor light emitting devices according to the related art, since electrodes are generally aligned in a horizontal direction, narrow current flow may result therefrom. A level of an operating voltage Vf of light emitting devices may be increased due to such a narrow current flow, deteriorating current efficiency, and devices may be vulnerable to electrostatic discharge. In this case, in order to allow for uniform current distribution across the entire light emission surface, attempts to classify n-type and p-type electrodes as electrode pads and electrode fingers, respectively, to then be alternately disposed, and the like, have been undertaken. However, even in the case that electrode pads and electrode fingers are uniformly distributed, current may be concentrated in various portions of electrode pads. Therefore, a scheme capable of significantly reducing current concentrations in horizontal electrode structures is required.